


Mickey's Birthday

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mickey's Birthday, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>prompt: svetlana helps ian to choose a good birthday present for mickey (i'm still freaking out cuz now i know the date o mickey's birth so i need it so much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon!!! I didn't know Mickey's birthday till someone told me it's August 10th, 1994.  
> So here we go, I wrote a lot more than intended but I guess that makes up for not writing any prompts in a while. Sorry for being late but I'm SO crazy busy with school that I've had no time. Now I'm gonna watch tv and pass the fk out before my 40% exam tmr.. Wish me luck!!!
> 
> Enjoy! <3  
> (also it’s not rly written but Svetlana helps him plan out what and where to give him his gift fyi)

“So what you get Mickey?” Svetlana asked joining Ian in the living room one afternoon. They were the only two home at the Milkovich house. Ian didn’t have work till later that night at the bar he worked at during the summer so he was watching some TV while he drew with Yev. It’s been about a year and a half since Mickey came out and the two of them have been free to be together. It was touch and go for a little while for Ian with his medication but he had everything under control now.

 

“For what?” Ian asked looking up at where Svetlana sat on the sofa smoking a cigarette. 

 

“Birthday. He turn 21 next week, August 10,” Svetlana said. 

 

Ian’s eyes widened and he said, “Shit! It’s next week?”

 

“How you not know?” Svetlana asked in disbelief.

 

“We never celebrated our birthday’s together in the past and his last one we kinda just skipped over since so much shit was going on. Plus he never said anything,” Ian said trailing off.

 

When Svetlana didn’t say anything he said, “Fuck, I’m a horrible boyfriend…”

 

“Relax, you still have week. Go to store and get something,” Svetlana said shrugging a shoulder.

 

“Yeah, okay. Thanks,” Ian said. 

 

Svetlana kept smoking and Ian leaned back against the sofa still on the floor with Yev. He then said, “What the hell do I get him? He doesn’t like attention, and never once mentioned birthday’s so what do I get him?”

 

“I got him new slippers. His old ones are disgusting,” Svetlana said.

 

Ian sat there internally freaking out on how he didn’t know when his own boyfriend’s birthday was. How could he be so oblivious? He knew it was reasonable to not know it when they first started since they were barely friends but he has been so in love with Mickey since the beginning how could he never ask him when his birthday was or even try to find out from Mandy or something?? He also felt horrible for missing the last one. They had been officially together and free and Ian had to go and miss it cause Mickey didn’t say anything, they were having problems with his meds, and just general Gallagher and Milkovich mayhem. He was going to make this one special. It was Mickey’s 21st birthday for crying out loud.

 

 

“I need to make this a good birthday for him, to make up for all the ones I’ve missed. Will you help me?” Ian asked looking up at Svetlana again. 

 

The two of them of gotten close in the past year and a half. She helped Mickey out a lot when he was depressed and she had ultimately been the one to help convince Mickey it was a good idea to let Ian sign into hospitalization. She promised him he would be okay and would come back to him. Ian had later told him the same thing so he was able to really accept it. When Ian was release Svetlana started to get him to babysit Yev and she became really fond of Ian. She still called him orange boy but he was her orange boy. She loved him and only wished him well. She was definitely rooting for Ian and Mickey, especially since she was finally divorced from Mickey. After the one year mark they signed the papers, which helped make Svetlana a legal citizen. 

 

“Okay, what you wanna do?” Svetlana asked.

 

 

———

 

 

Later that night Ian got home around 3 am and crawled into bed next to Mickey.

 

He knew Mickey was still awake. He always waited up for him, or at least would wake up when he heard the front door open and close. 

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s smaller frame and nuzzled his face into the crook of Mickey’s neck and placed a small kiss there.

 

“How was work?” Mickey said in a deep, husky voice. He sounded so sleepy.

 

“Was fine. Not crazy busy but I made some good tips. How was your night?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey turned around in Ian’s arms and ran a hand over Ian’s face before kissing him slowly on the lips.

 

When he pulled away he said, “Missed ya.”

 

Ian smiled and said, “Missed you too.”

 

Mickey smiled and nuzzled closer to Ian. After a moment or so Ian asked, “Why didn’t you tell me your birthday is next week?”

 

Mickey sighed and said, “Cause it doesn’t matter.”

 

“How can it not matter? I’m your boyfriend and I didn’t even know your birthday until like 12 hours ago…I’m a shit boyfriend,” Ian said.

 

“Not knowing my birthday makes you a shit boyfriend? That makes no fuckin’ sense man. Don’t even worry about it. I don’t like birthdays or any of that shit. You know that,” Mickey said.

 

“Still… I wish I knew. I feel like shit that I missed it last year especially since we were officially together then too,” Ian said.

 

“Ian, I don’t care about my birthday. I don’t like gifts and all that comes with birthday’s or holiday’s. You know all that. You know the important stuff,” Mickey said trying to comfort Ian.

 

“Yeah, well it doesn’t help that my whole fuckin’ family knew it was your birthday before me. Fiona called earlier and I asked her about it and she said she knew and that got you something last year,” Ian said.

 

Mickey groaned and said, “Can we just drop it?”

 

“Do you still have it?” Ian asked.

 

“It’s in my wallet,” Mickey said.

 

Ian asked, “Can I see it?”

 

“Now? It’s 3:30 in the morning,” Mickey said but ultimately sat up and opened the lamp beside the bed. He got his wallet and tossed it to Ian. Ian opened it and pulled out Fiona’s gift.

 

It was a wallet sized picture of Ian and Mickey. Ian was grinning at the camera and Mickey was smiling looking up at Ian. It was taken the summer before, a couple months before Ian’s birthday and before he stopped taking his meds and had to get hospitalized. That’s why Ian missed Mickey’s birthday, and that’s when Fiona gave him that picture and told him that everything would be fine, he was getting the help he needed and soon be himself. 

 

Mickey sat back down next to him and watched as Ian smiled down at the picture and traced it with his fingers lightly. 

 

“I’m sorry I was such a fuck up and missed your birthday last year. I promise it’ll never happen again,” Ian said looking at Mickey.

 

“Promise to not stop taking your meds or miss my birthday? Cause you know only one of those things actually matters to me,” Mickey said placing a hand on Ian’s thigh.

 

“Both,” Ian said. He ran his fingers through the side of Mickey’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. They lay back down and closed the light before going to sleep.

 

 

———

 

 

It was the morning of Mickey’s 21st birthday and Ian got up at his usual time before Mickey. He slipped out of bed and went to take his meds with some water before going back to their bedroom.

 

Ian slipped under the thin sheet from the foot of the bed and crawled up Mickey’s body leaving a trail of wet, hot kisses on Mickey.

 

They had slept naked, like they normally do, so Ian left open mouthed kisses on Mickey’s thighs, abs, chest, before going back down.

 

Mickey sighed contently, slowly waking up to Ian’s touch. Ian went back down and swallowed Mickey’s half hard dick whole. He sucked and licked until Mickey was fully hard in his mouth. Mickey was fully awake now having Ian’s hot mouth on him. He ran his fingers through Ian’s red hair and grabbing hold. He removed the thin sheet that was over Ian with his other hand so he could see him.

 

Ian looked up at him through his lashes and winked at him as he kept bobbing his head up and down his length. Mickey moaned out and bucked his hips up. Ian let Mickey fuck up into his mouth.

 

“ _Fuck, Ian_ ,” Mickey moaned out all husky from sleep. Mickey was trying to pull Ian off so that he could get in him but Ian had other plans. He had lubed up his fingers before and was now inserting a finger into Mickey’s waiting hole. Mickey’s ass swallowed up Ian’s finger and Mickey let out a small moan at the intrusion.

 

Ian kept sucking and licking at Mickey’s dick as he inserted another finger into Mickey. Ian was fucking him with his mouth and his fingers. 

 

Ian twisted his fingers and hit Mickey’s sweet spot making him moan louder. A few more licks and pumps later and Mickey was shooting his load down Ian’s throat with a moan of his name.

 

Ian swallowed whole and licked his lips smirking up at Mickey. 

 

“Happy birthday,” Ian cooed kissing up Mickey’s torso and up to his face.

 

“I told you, I don’t care about birthday’s,” Mickey said.

 

“Are you seriously complaining right now?” Ian asked with a playful smile.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and went to straddle his boyfriend’s hips. He ground down against Ian’s hard, neglected dick before kissing him on the lips. He parted his lips and let Ian plunge his tongue in. They made out while Mickey kept grinding his ass on Ian’s dick.

 

“Mmm,” Ian muttered against Mickey’s lips. Mickey detached and started sucking on Ian’s neck.

 

“Mick, _fuck_ , Mick stop,” Ian said trying to stop Mickey.

 

“This isn’t about me. It’s your birthday,” Ian said looking into Mickey’s piercing blue eyes.

 

“Are you seriously complaining right now?” Mickey mimicked Ian. Ian smirked at him and flipped him over so that he was over him now. 

 

Ian lubed up his dick and aligned himself with Mickey before slowly inserting himself in.

 

“Harder, Gallagher, fuck,” Mickey teased.

 

Ian smirked at him and slammed in to him. Mickey moaned out loud and Ian moaned silently.

 

Ian started fucking Mickey just how he liked it, hell, how they both liked it; rough and full of scratching and teeth instead of gentle caresses and soft kisses. 

 

Ian took hold of Mickey’s now fully hard dick and started to stroke it to get him to come first. 

 

Ian sucked on Mickey’s neck as he pounded into him and pumped his dick.

 

“ _Shit, Ian_ ,” Mickey moaned out as he came for the second time that morning. 

 

Ian muttered a few “oh yeah” and “mmm’s” before bitting down on Mickey’s shoulder and coming deep inside his boyfriend.

 

Both boys lay spent on the bed side by side trying to regain their breaths. 

 

“If that was my gift then I am all for your birthday gifts,” Mickey said looking at Ian with his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline. 

 

Ian chuckled and said, “Mick, we do that like everyday. I have something else planned.”

 

“Like what?” Mickey asked.

 

“Thought we would sneak into the game later. Then, I’m sorry but Fiona wants us to come over, she said she’s cooking dinner for your birthday. It’s not on me so don’t give me that look! She already knew it was your birthday. Then it’s a surprise,” Ian said finishing off with a smile.

 

Mickey had gotten out his smokes and lit one while Ian spoke. 

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Mickey said as he blew out a puff of smoke. 

 

Ian grinned at him and got up. He put on some boxers and turned to face Mickey, “You’re cute too,” he said with a wink. 

 

“Hey, where you goin’?” Mickey asked as Ian made his way to the door.

 

“To make you breakfast,” Ian said smiling.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and finished off his cigarette before putting on some boxers and joining Ian in the kitchen.

 

He nuzzled himself against Ian’s back as he cooked him banana, chocolate chip pancakes. 

 

He wound his arms tightly around Ian’s waist and kissed his back softly.

 

Ian placed his hand over Mickey’s and rubbed his thumb back and forth a couple times before getting back to the food.

 

Mickey detached himself and grabbing a mug of coffee that Ian must have made earlier and went to sit at the table.

 

 

As Ian was putting the food onto plates (he made enough for everyone) Mandy, Svetlana, and Yev came out of their rooms, (Svetlana carrying Yev).

 

“Daddy!” Yev yelled upon seeing his dad at the table.

 

“Hey bud,” Mickey said reaching out for Svetlana to hand him his almost two year old son. 

 

“You sleep well?” Mickey asked the young boy.

 

“Yep but I wanna sleep with you tonight,” Yev said stuttering on a few words.

 

“How come?” Mickey asked him as Ian placed the pancakes in front of them and sat down next to him with his own plate. 

 

Mandy ruffled Mickey’s hair and said, “Happy birthday asshole.”

 

Mickey shot her a dirty look and flipped her off but then smiled at her. She sat down across from him with her own food and coffee.

 

“It’s your birthday daddy, that’s why!” Yev finally said after the interruption. 

 

Mickey laughed and said, “If you say so.”

 

“I made you this,” Yev said. Svetlana put the piece of paper into Yev’s little hand so he could show Mickey.

 

It was a card that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY! in big bold letters. It looked like Ian’s writing. 

 

“You help him with this?” Mickey asked Ian.

 

Ian smiled and shrugged.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and looked back at the card. There was a drawing of what seemed to be himself and Yev.

 

“Thanks kiddo, I love it,” Mickey said kissing Yev on the head. Over the past year Mickey became a lot more into being a father. Since he had Ian’s help and support he felt comfortable doing it. He tried everyday to be better than his father ever was. 

 

Yev smiled and Mickey poured some syrup on the pancakes and they ate their food.

 

 

When everyone was done Svetlana dropped a bag onto the table in front of Mickey.

 

“What is this?” Mickey asked.

 

“Open,” Svetlana said.

 

He opened it and pulled out a pair of slippers. He said, “I already have slippers.”

 

“No they must go. These are better, and don’t smell bad,” Svetlana said.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Thanks, I guess”. She smiled and nodded before taking Yev with her to get ready for the day.

 

Mandy placed a bottle of Jack Daniels in front of him and said, “Here.”

 

“Thanks,” Mickey said to his sister. She bent over and hugged him. He hugged her back briefly before he pushed her away, she flipped him off and went to her room.

 

 

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and greatly actually. Mickey had a lot of fun at the ball game with Ian seeing as though it was just the two of them. Ian had a beer and Mickey had three. They laughed and stole kisses and held hands briefly. 

 

Soon enough they were back at home getting ready to go to Fiona’s for dinner.

 

 

“We really have to go?” Mickey asked for the hundredth time. They were on their way out of the door.

 

“If you really don’t want to we don’t have to but you’d be disappointing Fiona,” Ian said.

 

Mickey sighed and said, “Fuckin’ fine, let’s go.”

 

Ian grinned and led the way. Svetlana, Yev, and Mandy were coming with them too. 

 

 

The Gallagher house was full and they had to put the big table out in the living room like they did on holiday’s. 

 

All the Gallagher’s were there sans Frank, the select Milkovich’s, and Kev and Vee and their twins. 

 

When they walked in through the front door everyone was either already sitting at the table or in the living room, except for Fiona and Vee.

 

They all yelled out, “Hey!” before they called out, “Happy birthday, Mickey!”

 

Mickey nodded and tried to sink away. He hated all the attention.

 

He accepted Debbie’s hug and Liam’s. He shook Kev and Lip’s hands, and fist pumped Carl then followed Ian into the kitchen. 

 

“Hey! You’re here!” Fiona said upon seeing them. 

 

She moved Ian out of the way and hugged Mickey and said, “Happy birthday, Mick!”

 

He patted her back awkwardly and mumbled a thanks. She grinned at him before going to her brother and pulling him into a hug. Vee smiled at them and said happy birthday to Mickey as well.

 

 

Dinner was like any other dinner at the Gallagher home, which Mickey was thankful for. It was everyone trying to talk over each other and a lot of laughing. It kept the spotlight off of him for a while and he enjoyed that little fact. 

 

 

A little later on when everyone was done eating and they were just hanging out Ian whispered to Mickey who was seated next to him on the sofa, “Let’s go.”

 

Mickey grinned at him and followed him. 

 

“You guys are leaving?” Mandy asked from the floor. Her and Lip got back together a few months ago and she was sitting in between his legs now.

 

“Yeah I have something planned,” Ian said taking Mickey’s hand.

 

“Well, have fun you guys. Call me! I miss you,” Fiona said to both of them.

 

“We will,” Mickey said surprising himself even. Fiona smiled at him and soon the two of them were leaving the Gallagher home.

 

 

 

“So where we goin’?” Mickey asked as he pulled a cigarette out and lit it, inhaling the smoke and blowing it out. 

 

“You’ll see,” Ian said lacing his fingers through Mickey’s and leading the way.

 

 

 

“Really? We were just here,” Mickey said as they made their way across the baseball field.

 

“Yes but we were in the bleachers. Now we’re going there,” Ian said pointing to the dugouts. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but let Ian pull him along.

 

They sat on the benches and Mickey turned to look at Ian and said, “This was your plan?”

 

“This,” Ian said pulling something out and placing it on Mickey’s thigh and said, “and this,” nodding to the small black box sitting on Mickey. 

 

Mickey stared down at the box.

 

After a moment he looked back up at Ian. Ian smiled at him and said, “I love you, so much Mickey. I don’t think you actually understand how deeply and fully I love you. I know people have told me in the past that I could do better than Mickey Milkovich but the fact is that I can’t. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me and I need you so much. It’s probably not healthy how much I need you but I don’t give a shit. I need you forever if you’ll have me with my crazy brain. I know I’m a big responsibility but I can promise you that I will always love you and would never, ever leave you again. Will you marry me, Mick?”

 

Mickey starred into Ian’s deep green eyes throughout his speech and then crashed his lips to his. He kissed him full heartedly and full of his soul. 

 

They pulled back and Ian smiled shyly at him before asking, “Is that a yes?”

 

Mickey chuckled and said, “Of course it is. Ian, I love you so much, for longer than I ever cared to admit. I need you probably more than you need me. I can’t ever lose you again.”

 

Ian smiled at him and opened the small box. Inside were two rings.

 

“Wasn’t going to have you just wear a ring,” Ian said taking out one ring to slip onto Mickey’s finger. 

 

“Good,” Mickey said as he smiled at his now fiancee, the love of his life. 

 

Mickey took out the other ring, which was the same as is, and placed it on Ian’s finger. 

 

Ian pulled Mickey close and kissed him again. 

 

 

“Thanks, for today,” Mickey said after they had settled in some comfortable silence just cuddled close together even though it was warm out.

 

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey on the head. He wrapped an arm around him and they just sat there looking out at the field seeing the sprinklers now water the grass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, put a smile on my face :D  
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
